


Secret Love

by HAIDO



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bad Ending, M/M, One Shot, oneshots
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HAIDO/pseuds/HAIDO





	

Secret love

Louis终于受不了了，他终于从这个阴暗的房子里面搬出去了。Harry看着他像看垃圾一样看着这间房子，甚至不带走任何一样东西就只是把钥匙扔到Harry身上就离开了。

Harry应该可以预料到这一天了，从他控住不住自己在镜子前抱着Louis的衣服一刀一刀在手臂上写下Louis名字开始，从他在无数个深夜蜷缩在聚集了所有阴暗的角落让自己沉迷在卡洛因带来的幻觉开始。

Harry已经感觉不到自己的灵魂在哪了，他光着脚站在潮湿的浴室里，对着镜子亲吻自己想象着Louis在亲吻着他，他用Louis被血染红的那件连帽衫蒙住头，把自己放任在混着血腥的 Louis的气息之中。Harry隔着一层纺织物将额头抵在冰冷的镜子上，盲目的用刀片在手上一遍又一遍的写下Louis的名字：Louis Tomlinson，Louis Tomlinson，Louis Tomlinson。

“lou，我能感受到你。lou，你的一只手臂搂住我的腰，你的手掌和我的紧紧相扣，你的指尖滑过我的脊背，你的发丝拂过我的脸颊...... ”

Harry突然掀开自己头上的帽衫，看着镜子中的自己:手臂上交错的伤疤，带血伤口，被血水糊了一脸的长卷发。Harry的手再也撑不住他全身的重量，他跌坐在地上，双手紧紧的扒住梳洗台像是紧紧抓住Louis一样，失声痛哭。

“lou，是你吗？你在这吗？”

 

  
**********************************

 

Why can't you hold me in the street  
此时你不能与我在街上相拥  
Why can't I kiss you on the dancefloor  
我不能在舞池与你亲吻  
I wish that it could be like that  
但我渴望那一天的到来  
Why can't we be like that Cause I'm yours  
即便此时我们无法像那一样，我依然属于你  
When you're with him do you call his name  
你和那个人在一起时你呼唤他的名字  
Like you do when you're with me does it feel the same  
和呼唤我时是否感觉截然不同  
Would you leave if I was ready to settle down  
当我下定决心，你会选择离开  
Or would you play it safe and stay  
还是留下与我共同经营这份爱

 

Louis出去了，Harry知道他去找Eleanor了。

Harry尾随着他们这对金童玉女穿过大街小巷，看着Eleanor在大街上牵起Louis的手，看着Louis在小巷把Eleanor抵在墙上接吻，看着Louis搂着Eleanor在服装店接受店员的夸奖，看着Louis在狗仔面前护住Eleanor。Harry就这样穿着没换过的居家服，披头散发的站在阴影里面，看着他们这对情侣嘴角带着笑的漫步在阳光底下。

人人都知道那个站在阳光底下搂着佳人的是Louis Tomlinson，却没有一个人认出此时跪坐在角落里面撑着墙涕泗横流的人是他们追崇的巨星Harry Styles。

Louis回到家，看到的就是缩在沙发下面浑身颤抖的Harry。Louis没来得及换鞋，就直接冲到Harry面前搂住Harry，“hazz？”他看到沙发上的注射器“该死的，Harry，你用了多少？Harry！你什么时候开始沾上这些东西的？”Louis捧起Harry的脸，试图让那双绿眼睛重新在他的脸上对焦。Harry无意识的揪住Louis胸前的衣服，贪婪的埋在louis胸前呼吸着Louis的气息。

Harry终于缓过神来，他抬起手抹去自己脸上不知道什么时候布满的泪水，抬起头，对上了Louis 的眼睛。他看见了蓝眼睛里面的震惊、心疼、还有失望。是的，失望。

“lou？你回来了。”Harry又咧开嘴笑得像一个傻子，露出了脸的酒窝。

“Harold，告诉我，你什么时候开始用这些的？”Louis握住Harry的手。

“从你告诉我这些可以缓解疼痛开始。”

“Harry，这不是好玩的。”

“lou，可是我疼。”Harry回握住Louis的手，将Louis手放在自己装着自己心脏的胸腔之前。

“Harry，别再干这种事了，戒了吧。”Louis叹了一口气，把Harry搂在自己胸前，手慢慢的从Harry的卷发里面穿过，从发根抚到发梢。“我会在你身边的。”

“可是你也在她身边。”Harry从Louis的怀里脱身，站起来看着Louis。

“Harry你知道的，那只是作秀而已。”

“可是作秀让你们得到了世界的祝福。而我们却连一张椅子都不能坐在一起。”Harry苦笑着，“lou，我知道我不能要求的太多，但是那明明是属于我的。你可以和她一起在阳光底下漫步，而我们只能躲在房门紧锁的房间里面，我只能紧紧的抓住窗帘放下后的每一个瞬间。” Harry往后推了一步，试图让自己冷静下来把自己从这个让自己疯狂嫉妒Eleanor的环境上挣脱出来。“但那远远不够，因为我是如此深爱着你。”

“Harold，你知道你的一点一滴都是那么完美，你也知道我思念你的每分每秒都无法自拔，尽管我从不对外吐露心声，但我们依然爱得不可救药。”Louis站起来把手放在Harry脸颊旁。

“now，kiss me you fool”

 

**********************************

 

Harry知道自己又出现幻觉了，他又想起了那天深情的Louis，然后他终于意识到了Louis走了，Louis离开了他，真正意义上的离开了，这一切都已经结束了。世界上再也没有来像Louis一样来爱他了，而现在这个陪在Eleanor身边已经不再是他的Louis了。

 

然而毒品和想把Louis刻进灵魂的做法也不能让他在短暂的一瞬间拥有Louis了。然后Harry终于拉开了窗帘，把他对Louis的爱暴露在阳光之下，也带着承载着他灵魂的爱在阳光底下灰飞烟灭。

 

Why can't you hold me in the street  
此时你不能与我在街上相拥  
Why can't I kiss you on the dancefloor  
我无法在舞池与你亲吻  
I wish that it could be like that  
但我期待那一天的到来  
Why can't we be like that cause I'm yours  
即便此时不能像那一样，我依然属于你  
Why can't I say that I'm in love  
为何我不能昭告我与你相爱  
I wanna shout it from the rooftops  
我想要爬上屋顶大声地喊出  
I wish that it could be like that  
我期待那一天的到来  
Why can't we be like that cause I'm yours  
即便此时不能像那一样，我依然属于你  
Why can't we be like that  
即便此时我们无法像那一样  
Wish we could be like that  
但我期待那一天的到来

 

 

总而言之这个故事也是我在听小混混secret love song和看了Freddieismyqueen太太视频之后的产物。讲的内容大概就是Harry和Louis是一对恋人，然后两个人不能出柜，公司也找了Eleanor做Louis的合约女友。Harry开始用毒品麻醉自己让自己不去嫉妒Eleanor所拥有的一切。但是Louis因为Harry一直不能戒毒而离开了Harry，于是Harry开始尝试自残也就是在自己手臂上写下Louis名字的做法来是自己处于Louis还没有离开他的幻觉之中。然后有一次Harry终于意识到Louis是彻底的离开了，于是他向世界表达了对Louis的爱，然后也用药过度而死亡。


End file.
